


Welcome to Earth

by amypond633



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy PoV, First The 100 Fic, No Incest, cute sibling love, just plot, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arks prisoners first moments on earth from Bellamy's Pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first the 100 fic so give lots of feed back.

 

The rush of air hit Bellamy's face. The light so bright he was momentarily blinded. When his vision cleared all he saw was green. Green grass and bushes, green trees so tall the turned the sky green. Everything was so overwhelming. There was no hum in the distance, everything smelled of dirt and grass not engine oil and smoke. Somewhere in the distance he heard Octavia yell. The silence of aw was broken, people ran forward yelling and screaming. Excitement overcoming all fear. A rush filled Bellamy and he jumped forward to join his sister.

Everything was so new and wonderful. Everything was exciting. Slowly all of Bellamy's worry's floated away with the wind. Nothing seemed to exist, not the ark, or the chancellor, or any of his past mistakes. It was the first time in a long time that he was living right in the moment and actually enjoying himself.

He watched a leaf as it fell from the trees. It was so graceful, even as it fell from life. Light drifted down through the trees and followed the leaf to the ground. It landed a few feet from Bellamy. He stepped forward and picked it up, the veins were so in detail every inch was so beautiful. There were shades of green he had never seen, and it was only a leaf. He could hardly imagine what the rest of the world was going to be like.

"Bellamy!" He turned around to see Octavia running towards him.

She was dragging a boy behind her. He was gangly, with a mess of dark brown hair sitting precariously on his head and falling over his face.

"This is Murphy." Octavia announced yanking the boy forward.

"Hi." Bellamy reached forward to shake hands.

Murphy just laughed. "What are you? Some privileged bitch?"

"Hey!" Octavia snapped "you wanted to meet hi" 

Bellamy's eyebrows raised. "You wanted to meet me?"

"I can tell you're not a guard. You seem to have some guts, people listen to you."

"What are you getting at?"

"i don't want the ark down here and i bet you don't either."

"You have a point.

At that moment the blond chick who yelled at Bellamy in the ship started yelling again. Bellamy, Octavia, and Murphy stepped closer to hear. She was saying something about going to mount weather and leaving the ship. 

"Who put you in charge?" Octavia shouted from beside Bellamy.

"Well no one but"

"She’s just some privileged bitch, she knows nothing!” Murphy added.

“We shouldn't fight!” Some black kid behind the blond yelled.

“Shut it Jaha! You’re even worse than her!”

_Shit_! Bellamy thought. _He was the chancellor's kid._

Around Bellamy kids started to riot. Yelling and screaming at the blond.

“Quiet!” he shouted. And to his surprise people actually shut up. “We’ve only been here half an hour. We can figure out all that later but we just got here, let’s have a little fun!”

Bellamy saw the blonds face fall as people started to cheer. He knew she had the makings of a leader, but so did he and he knew she would want to get ahold of the ark first chance and no one wanted that. He saw how things were going to be and he knew everyone was going to have to adapt.


End file.
